iMake a Bet
by Obiwan456
Summary: Freddie has always lost his bets with Sam, but this time, when the bet is Sam can't go a week without getting detention,there is no way he could lose, right? CBiFF supported.
1. The Bet

**Hey all, this is my first iCarly fanfic, and also part of my campaign to get really good non-ship iCarly stories on here.  
I don't** **like disclaimers because really, if I owned iCarly, would I be putting it on here?  
Please r&r.**

Chapter 1

The Bet

It was Sunday evening, and Carly and her friends had just gotten home from the Groovie Smoothie. As usual, Sam and Freddie were fighting.

"That is so untrue and you know it, Sam!" Freddie yelled.

"Ah, what do you know, Fredork!" Sam retorted.

"Will you two knock it off? You've been at each others throats since we left,"Carly said.

"Hey, don't blame me, Sam's the one who started it."

"Ah, who cares what you and your oddly shaped butt has to say."

"That is it! I've had it with you!"

"Yeah, I'm so scared."

"Quiet!" Carly yelled.

"Okay," Freddie said.

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me twice," Sam said.

"Actually, I do," Carly responded.

By this time they were in the Shay's kitchen.

"I'm hungry," Sam ccommented.

"When aren't you hungry?" Freddie said.

"Watch it, Benson."

Sam went to the refrigerator. She saw many things, but what stood out was a big piece of pizza. She took it out and started eating it.

"Hey, that's Spencer's pizza," Carly said.

"So?"

"Right, you don't care about who's pizza it is, as long as you're the one who eats it," Freddie chimed in.

"You know, this pizza brings back a lot of memories," Sam said, looking off in the distance with a smile on her face.

"Like what?" Carly asked.

"Like when I slapped Gibby with a piece of pizza."

"Of course."

"Yeah, but didn't you get detention for that?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah...but it was worth it."

At this time Spencer walked in.

"Hey Carly and her friends who never seem to leave."

"Hey Spence," Carly said.

"So, whatcha doing? a little chattin', a little eatin'."

"Yep."

"Wait, is that my pizza?"

"I tried to stop her, but..." Carly told Spencer.

"Ah, I see."

"You know, I bet Sam has beaten some records for getting detention," Freddie observed.

"How so?"Carly asked.

"Think about it, Sam has to get detention at least what, two or three times a week. That's gotta add up to a pretty big number."

"So? It's not like I care," Sam commented.

"Yeah, but I don't think you could go one week without getting detention," Freddy said with a smug smile on his face.

"Oh really, well I think I could," Sam retorted. "Anyway, I've won every bet we've ever made, so you might as well not even try."

"Yeah, well this time I'm feeling lucky."

They were now staring at each other, thinking about the impending bet that would be made.

"I don't like where this is going," Carly said as she looked back and forth at her two friends.

"I bet that you can't go one week without getting detention, starting tomorrow," Freddie said to Sam.

"No you don't," Carly said, trying to stop the bet.

"And what are the stakes of our little gamble?"

"Winner gets $100," Freddie replied.

"Why do I even try?" Carly asked herself.

"So it's a bet?"

"It's a bet."

They both shook hands on it. The rest of the night they looked at each other with smug expressions on their faces. In Freddie's eyes, there was no way he could lose a bet like this, with Sam trying to not get detention. In Sam's eyes, she could do whatever it would take to win this bet, even if it meant not hurting other children with food for a week. Both were sure of themselves, and so the bet was on.

**Well there is my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.  
****Please r&r.**


	2. A Close Call

**Okay so here's chapter two.  
It's never been specified when they do iCarly, so I'm gonna say It's on Monday.  
Please r&r.**

Chapter 2

A Close Call

"See, I went all of today and no detention," Sam said to Freddie.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie were in the iCarly studio, getting ready for the show.

"Yeah, but you still have to get by the rest of the week," Freddie responded as he prepared his computer for the webshow.

"Still, Fredweird, I think I'm gonna take your $100 no problem."

"Whatever, we've got a show to do," Carly said in an attempt to keep Freddie and Sam from fighting.

"Okay, we are on in 5...4...3...2...," Freddie said then he pointed at Carly and Sam.

"Hello people of the earth, I'm Carly."

"And I'm Sam."

"And this is iCarly," they said together.

"The only show on the web that is guaranteed to lower you blood pressure," Carly said.

"Okay, first up on iCarly, we have a video of two fans of iCarly who drop water balloons on their teacher, roll the video, Freddie."

"Rollin."

All three of them laughed as they watched the video.

"Looks like something I'd be proud to do," Sam said with a huge grin on her face.

"Well you better not, or you're gonna get detention," Freddie responded.

"Oh yeah."

"Well, for those viewers at home I'll explain. Freddie made a bet that Sam can't go one week without getting detention, winner gets $100."

"Yeah, and I plan on winning," Sam said cockily.

"Oh you might as well give it up, Sam, there's no way you'll be able to go a week without getting detention," Freddie replied.

"Well I stayed out of trouble today didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you've still got to last the rest of the week."

All of a sudden a voice came out of nowhere yelling 'Random Dancing!' and Carly and Sam started dancing around.

* * *

"So that wraps up tonight's episode," Carly said.

"But before we go, remember, Be nice to your parents."

"Feed ice cream to squirrels."

"Give balloons to bears."

"And pour chili on your teacher!"

"Bye."

"Bye."

"And we're clear," Freddie said.

"Okay, so you guys want to go to the Groovy Smoothie?" Carly asked.

"Sure," Freddie responded.

"Depends, do we have to take _that_ with us?" Sam asked, pointing at Freddie.

Carly and Freddie just rolled their eyes and went to the elevator.

* * *

"Yeah, we want one Banana Blitz, one Strawberry Slurp, and Blueberry Blast," Carly said.

"Okay, and do you want any bagels with that?" Teebo asked.

"What? No I don't want any bagels," Carly responded.

"You sure? They're only a dollar each," Teebo tried to convince her.

"I don't want any bagels, I just want the smoothies."

"Your loss."

Teebo turned around and made the smoothies then handed them to Carly. Carly walked back to the table where Freddie and Sam were glaring at each other.

"Okay, here's the smoothies."

"You are so going down," Freddie said to Sam.

"Can we stop talking about that stupid bet?" Carly asked.

"Fine," Sam and Freddie replied.

* * *

The next day at school, Sam, Carly, And Freddie were standing in the hall of Ridgeway.

"Hey Sam," Gibby said as he approached the trio,"Heard about the bet, and I think you are gonna lose."

Sam got a furious look on her face.

"Gibby, I swear I am gonna.... you little,"Sam said angrily, trying to control herself, but failing mostly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Freddie's face, which had a nice big grin on it. "You little gift from above," she grunted out."

"Cool, you didn't attack," Gibby said as he walked off.

"Nicely played," Freddie said sarcastically. He knew there was no way Sam could withstand this much longer.

"I can't believe you actually let Gibby get away with that," Carly said to Sam.

"Oh, he didn't get away with it. As soon as this week is over, I am gonna pound him in the ground."

"Of course."

"Hey, I don't care what she does next week, as long as she gets detention this week," Freddie said confidently.

**Okay, there's chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it!  
Please r&r.**


	3. A Plan

**Yes, I know I have taken forever to update. I was busy with all of my other stories and my organization, CBiFF: Coalition for Better iCarly Fanfiction. There will be two more chapters. This one, and an epilogue. It was never meant to be a long story, and by now I'm having a little trouble finishing it. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

**A Plan**

Freddie sat on Carly's couch, a concerned look on his face. Carly noticed it and went over to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Today's Thursday, and Sam hasn't gotten detention all week. I think she might win this," Freddie responded in a concerned tone.

The door to the Shay's apartment swung open and Sam walked in.

"What's up, Fredweird?" Sam saw the look on Freddie's face as he turned to look at her. "Are you scared that I'm going to win the bet?"

"No, I just think, I mean you've gotta, yes."

Sam walked over to the kitchen with a smug smile on her face. "That's what you get for messing with me. I hope you have you're money ready, because it's gonna be mine soon enough." Sam opened the refrigerator door and poured a glass of ice tea. From there she sat down at the kitchen table and stared at Freddie.

"Well, you're gonna blow it tomorrow, I know it!"

"Will you two stop fighting?"

"She started it!"

"I don't care, just sit down and watch tv."

"I can't, my mom signed us up for lessons"

"What kind of lessons?" Carly asked curiously.

Freddie moved over to her ear and whispered something.

"Oh, yeah, best not to say that out loud."

"Say what?" Sam asked.

"Um, nothing. I gotta go." Freddie started running for the door, only to find a tight grip on his arm.

"What type of lessons?"

Freddie finally gave in. "Ballet," he mumbled.

Sam fell to the floor laughing as hard as she could.

"It's not funny!" Freddie exclaimed.

"So are you gonna be wearin a tutu and dancing around like a doofus?" Sam asked through her fits of laughter.

Freddie turned on his heels and went out the door. Sam got up and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Sam, that wasn't very nice," Carly told her.

Sam shrugged. "So? It was hilarious!" Sam made her way to the couch and sat down.

"Anyway, are you really gonna go a whole week without getting in trouble?" Carly asked.

"Yep. I'm gonna stay out of trouble." As Sam said this her eyes glazed over and she was deep in thought.

"I don't like that look. What are you doing? Actually, I don't wanna know," Carly said rapidly.

"You know what? I gotta go," Sam said as she headed for the door.

* * *

"Hey Freddie," Carly said as she walked up to him. They were standing in front of their lockers. It was Friday afternoon, and school would be out in fifteen minutes.

"Sam won, I can't believe it, she won," Freddie mumbled.

"Well, not quite yet," Carly responded in a cheerful tone, trying to cheer up her friend.

"There's only fifteen minutes left, there's no way she can blow it!"

At this point Sam walked up with a devious smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Freddie asked curiously.

"You'll see."

The minutes ticked by, 12, 10, 8, and nothing happened. The clock hit five till, and that's when Sam got excited.

"It's almost time!" she exclaimed.

Mr. Howard can walking down the hall.

"Now, I know school's not over yet, but I'm going anyway," he said. He stepped out of the door and walked to his car.

"MY CAR!!!!" he screamed.

He came rushing back in, an angry expression on his face. There were two minutes left till school got out.

"Can anyone tell me who poured bacon fat all over the interior of my car and poured syrup on my windshields!" he angrily screamed.

All of the kids looked about with puzzled expression on their face. Principal Franklin came out of office to investigate.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"One of these beasts ruined my car!" Mr. Howard exclaimed. Forty five seconds left.

"Now, this can be settled easily, just calm down," he replied to the furious teacher. Thirty seconds.

The teacher turned turned to face Sam, who had a huge smile on her face. "Sam, did you do this?" he asked her.

"No, Principal Franklin, I would never do anything so horrible to nice Mr. Howard," she replied in an innocent tone. Fifteen seconds.

"Now Sam, I want the truth, did you do this or not.?"

"Fine, I did it," Sam admitted. Five seconds.

"Now Sam, that was very wrong and I....." Principal Franklin was interrupted by the school bell. "Well it's too late to give you detention today, but come Monday morning you will be punished."

Sam nodded her head, a huge smile on her face.

**Hope you enjoyed. I'll be getting out the epilogue as soon as I can. I've had so much fun writing this, I think I'm going to write another iCarly story, but it'll be awile before it comes out.**


	4. Epilogue

**Yeah, yeah, so I didn't get this done right sfter the third chapter. I know./ Well, this is the final part. Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are awesome. This won't be too long, just something to tie it up.**

**Epilogue**

Carly and Sam were sitting on the Shay's couch, watching tv. It was Saturday, and there was nothing happening. Sam was about to fall asleep when Freddie walked in.

"Okay Puckett, pay up," he said to the girl who had woken up when she heard her name. Both Sam and Carly looked at him with a puzzled look on their face.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Don't play dumb. You did something bad yesterday, and Principal Franklin said he was gonna give you detention. So pay up," he replied.

Sam slowly stood up and turned towards Freddie.

"True, but the bet was that I could go a week without getting detention, not go a week without doing something bad. And Principal Franklin didn't give me detention, he didn't have time to."

"But wait, that would mean..." Freddie had a stunned look on his face as he realized what had happened.

"Yep, Sam won the bet," Carly said.

"But, but, she did bad, she would have gotten detention..." Freddie sputtered.

"Well, if you wanted that to be part of the bet, you should have said it," Carly replied.

"So, what do I owe you, twenty bucks?" Freddie asked in a hopeful tone.

"Nice try, Fredward, but it was one hundred dollars. So you pay up," Sam replied in a harsh tone.

"But..."

"No buts, let's go get that money."

Sam grabbed him and led a very upset Freddie to his apartment.

**The End**

**Yeah, not long at all, but that's what I originally had for the ending. Hope you all liked it. It feels good to finally have a story done.**


End file.
